1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to image processing technology and, more particularly, to a face detection method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image may be captured under various conditions and situations. In the captured image, a face may be represented in different sizes and postures. To detect a face from such image, faces represented in a plurality of postures and a plurality of sizes may need to be detected.
As a method of detecting a face from an image, a sliding window-scheme and an image pyramid-based scheme may be employed. The sliding window-based scheme may be used to scan an image. In the sliding window-based scheme, a number of scanning times may be associated with a performance such as a detection speed. An image pyramid may include a plurality of different sized images. In the image pyramid-based scheme, a number of images used for detecting a face may be associated with the performance including the detection speed.